Unrequited Love
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: This is quite possibly the worst day of Bella's life. She knew when he invited her to the woods she should've said no, now she has to change her facebook status to Single and Friendless. (Not for Edward, Jacob or Bella fangirls just saying you won't find it funny if you are, check out the subject line: parody not tragedy)


Story: The Twilight Saga Author: Stephanie Meyer Genre: Romance and Fantasy Title of Fan Fiction: The Unrequited Genre of Fan Fiction: Humor Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, all characters, locations, and story rights are credited to Stephanie Meyer.

The Unrequited

A Twilight Fan Fiction

Bella crawled miserably into bed, her life was in pieces, her heart was in tatters, at the beginning of that day she had thought she had everything, now she realized she had been blind. Stupid and blind.

She thought back to how that day had begun, Edward had called her and asked that she meet him at the entrance into the woods, he wanted to go to their secret spot so they could meet in private. Her heart had stalled then, thinking back to the last time Edward had spoken to her in the woods and how she had ended up flying overseas to bring him home before he killed himself recklessly. To be honest the Volturi were not in her Fave Five and she had no desire to relive kill the sparkly vampire week.

Her truck had gotten her there faithfully, her stereo turned up loud to block out her fear. She should've stayed home. Told him no, then she wouldn't have ended up in the spot staring as Jacob pulled her fiance into his arms.

Bella's chocolate eyes had filled with tears faster than she could blink them away. She could not believe her worst fear was happening all over again, Edward was leaving her.

For her best friend.

Her vampire boyfriend- no her vampire _fiance_ was leaving _her_, for her werewolf best friend.

She thought werewolves and vampires were supposed to be mortal enemies!

Not to mention heterosexual...

Although that second one was probably presumptuous of her, no one said that the mythological creatures that actually existed had to be any more straight than their human counterparts.

She was angry, confused. Disturbed was another good adjective. (Not that she had a problem with gay people, she just never thought the two guys who had spent the last few years fighting each other over her were actually... She didn't have words to convey _just _how jacked up (and cliche) the entire scenario was.)

Bella frankly felt stupid, after she and Edward had gotten engaged she had thought they'd at last be able to have the eternity together that she had dreamed of since she first saw him walk with a movie worthy slow-motion stride into the cafeteria with the other Cullens.

Small wedding, wedding bite, three days of complete and total soul shredding, flesh melting because inside you're literally being crystallized -agony, then 'TADAAAA!' Happily ever after, eternity style.

She thought of the other Cullens, had they realized that Edward was gay and not warned her? As perceptive as Carlisle was he must have notice his son adding a little fur into his lifestyle and with her visions there was no way Alice couldn't have foreseen her adoptive brother dumping her for tall, dark, and furry. What the heck! Was there no decency or originality anymore. Not to mention if Alice knew then rest of the Cullens must have known (Alice was such a gossip). How could they not have been aware of something this awful?

"I don-don't understand," she lied, because when your boyfriend starts lip-locking with another dude, the "I'm gay and dumping you," message is pretty clear.

Yeah, the awful scene before her left no room for doubt, "What are you-? I-I-I don't understand," she was stuttering horribly now, her pale skin was clammy, her hands shaky. She looked at her worn shoes, at the pale crescent scar on her hand, at everything but the scene before her. She could not believe that she, Isabella Swan, was falling prey to the best friend steals boyfriend scenario!

She wanted to screech, scream, rave, curse. Cry. That's what she really wanted to do was cry, to run home to Charlie and fly away to Phoenix where her mother could explain to her how the love of her life had betrayed her in such an... unoriginal way. She remembered the story that if one guy you date is gay then most likely that's what you'd get for the rest of your life and shuttered at the thought. Maybe if she knew they were bi beforehand she could avoid that...

Drawing her traitorous thoughts back from their tangent she looked at her watch wondering how long they felt they had to kiss to convey the message.

When at last they separated, Edward at least looked remorseful, "Try to understand," he consoled, "I never meant to deceive you..."  
"Just-just SHUT UP!" Bella shrilled, as she childishly covered her ears with her hands. Oh God, she was acting out her part in the cliche, all that was missing was the "la-la-la's"!

Jacob was looking mildly annoyed at her outburst, and his annoyance was another stab of pain into her heart, along with the question, _I wonder who's the girl in this relationship?_

Bella almost laughed, Edward of course! Now that she thought about it she definitely should have realized, mopey-ness, emo-ish, and over-sensitivity were sometimes signs of homosexuallity in adolescents. Wait? Edward was over a hundred years old? Why the heck was he just now 'coming out of the closet' so to speak? Shouldn't he have noticed during his human teenage years that his interest in Magic Mike was a little more than healthy. Although to be fair, Mr. Mike the Magnificent Male Stripper, hadn't been around then... Still she had thought the love of her life was possibly a late bloomer but she didn't think he would ever bloom to be a member of the LGBT!

"Bella, try to understand, I really did like you at first, but then when I saw Jacob it was a whole different picture. I thought you were the one I was searching for but I was wrong, all those years I spent alone waiting for the right girl, well I waited so long because I wasn't waiting for a girl at all. I allowed myself to mistake the bloodlust I had for you for love." he apologized.

Jacob was fighting to keep a look of apathy on his face, but you could tell that Bella's tears were hurting him as well. "Every time I'd get mad because I smelled him on you, I was jealous, but not of him being with you, really it was because of you being with _him._" Jacob's words were whispered like the confession they were.

Bella laughed bitterly at the un-originality of the lines, "So I'm guessing all those motorcycle rides meant nothing to you then?"

Jacob didn't answer.

"And I guess all those nights you spent being a creepy stalker in my bedroom were lies to huh then?" she laughed again addressing Edward this time.

Edward shrugged, "I'm not exactly allowed onto La Push to stalk Jacob now am I?"

"That's true enough," added Jacob helpfully, "We typically met up in the mountains when Eddie went out to grab an eight- pint of deer blood."

"Oh my God this is friggin' Brokeback Mountain!" Bella exclaimed.

"Minus the horses," smirked Jacob.

"And the tent," added Edward.

"And the boots... well except for that one time..."

"Oh please stop," moaned Bella holding her head, she couldn't take much more of this.

Bella again thought of how she could have missed all the signs that her fiance was gay. "For one he sparkles," she muttered to herself under her breathe, "However cool it may look it probably should've been your first clue. He is (well was) a virgin past the age of eighty, heck past the age of ninety. I never saw the movie 40-Year-Old Virgin but I think him being gay is a likely reason for that..."

"Bella," Edward said softly.

"Also the incredible tightness of his pants, there's skinny jeans then there's wearing your sister's jeans..."

"Bella," Jacob's voice was not as soft as Edward's.

"You know," smiled Bella, "it totally makes sense now! I can't believe I didn't see it before, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and cry my eyes out." she said cheerfully and walked away, leaving her apparently ex-fiance and friend to continue to look ga-ga over each other.

Yeah, when Bella got home she realized that she shouldn't have left, now she sat in her bed with her laptop, updating her Facebook status to: Single and Friendless.


End file.
